


Not Useless

by lavenderlotion



Series: lavenderlotion's 400 followers fic giveaway [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, the pack sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles could more than handle a horde of pixies. In fact, he was more worried about the wolves in the pack than he was about himself.





	Not Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AylaTheBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaTheBunny/gifts).



> who prompted _BAMF Stiles and supportive Peter_

“It’s too dangerous,” Scott said, his eyes big and pleading as he stared at Stiles.

Stiles was having none of it. “Scott, I know you’re just trying to protect me, but I’m not staying back.”

Stiles could more than handle a horde of pixies. In fact, he was more worried about the wolves in the pack than he was about himself. He knew Kira would be fine, with how good she was getting at wielding electricity. She’d be able to keep them away from her, but the wolves would have no way to avoid being bit. And Stiles had read enough to know that you did  _ not _ want to get bitten by a pixie.

“C’mon Stiles, just think about what’s best for the pa—”

“What are you even going to do if you come, Stilinski? Just accept that you’re human and useless, and let us go,” Jackson’s voice was sharp, his tone mean, as he cut Scott off. He stared at Stiles from across the loft, arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at the human.

“I am not useless!” Stiles protested, because he  _ wasn’t _ , not anymore. It wasn’t his fault that the pack just didn’t know. He hadn’t hidden his magic, and if any of them paid him a little more attention they would have noticed.

“Oh please. What, you’re going to bring our baseball and hope for the best? We don’t have time to look after you just because you have this fucked up idea that you’re better than you really are,” Jackson spat, and Stiles was a little surprised at how much hatred was in the words. Stiles didn’t respond, too busy trying to control his breathing and reign in his spark. It hurt that none of the pack spoke up in his defence, though he tried to push the flash of betrayal away.

“Jackson, it would be wise for you to stop talking,” Peter drawled from the stairs, though Stiles could hear the humour in his voice.

“It’s fine, Peter,” Stiles said, forcing a smile. “Jackson is right. C’mon, I want to go home.”

Peter obeyed, of course, and he rose from the stairs gracefully. He flashed his eyes at Jackson as he passed, and Stiles snickered at his boyfriend’s dramatics. He could tell Scott wanted to protest him leaving with Peter, but he said nothing.

“We’re going to get of them, aren’t we?” Peter asked the moment Stiles put the jeep in reverse.

Stiles just smiled, his eyes flashing gold with his magic. Peter laughed brightly, and Stiles reached for his hand over the console, twining their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is happier!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
